


talk too much

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Armin/Erwin, Mild Sexual Content, lots of jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: It was hard enough to focus with Levi’s hands on him, let alone with hearing that low voice. “I-I want to get better at—” he dropped his voice to a whisper with a bright blush on his cheeks “—uh, dirty talk.”“Oh?” Levi asked. “Is that so?”—Eren + attempting dirty talk = a big mess.





	talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a hockey au that my friend [sab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites) and i have going on ! levi's the ref, eren's a player. there's lots more involved, but this was just something i couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> parts of the dialogue are snatched STRAIGHT! out of the mcelroy's hands because the cromslor joke was just. too funny...i had to use it. if you've heard it you'll know it when you read it.

They learn the hard way that their apartment walls are, unfortunately, much too thin. 

It was Eren’s idea; after a long practice Levi had cornered him in the locker room, licking up his neck that tasted like salt and something Levi called inexplicably  _ Eren _ , and pushed his leg between Eren’s thighs. If he hadn’t thought of it, he’d probably have been happy to grind down on Levi’s leg and come there with his ear between Levi’s teeth, Levi’s breath on his cheek, but he shuddered and pulled his head away. 

“Levi,” he managed, eyes squeezed shut from the way Levi’s hands curled around his biceps. “Levi I was thinking we could, uh, try something different tonight.”

He could feel Levi’s smirk against his skin. “And what would that be, Eren?”

It was hard enough to focus with Levi’s hands on him, let alone with hearing that low voice. “I-I want to get better at _ — _ ” he dropped his voice to a whisper with a bright blush on his cheeks “ _ — _ uh, dirty talk.”

“Oh?” Levi asked. “Is that so?”

Eren, admittedly, was not the best at dirty talk. Most of it was in the heat of the moment, and it usually came out as complete nonsense, and occasionally there was the weird hockey themed innuendos that didn’t make Levi soft but definitely gave him pause. Levi, though, was incredible at it, taking Eren apart with words alone before he even touched him, his voice like honey dripping over him, to the point where Eren was ready to come the moment Levi’s hand gripped his cock. Which he did, sometimes. Levi didn’t mind _ — _ in fact he loved it, and Eren suspected he had some sort of weird kink for making Eren incoherent two seconds into fucking him. And for multiple orgasms. But more than likely it’s that Levi just has a kink for Eren, and everything about him. (He knows this because Levi tells him, often). 

But he wanted to get better. He wanted to do what Levi did to him with mouth and hands _ — _ although, he already  _ does _ do things to Levi with mouth and hands just … not like that. It was always so  _ good _ when Levi did it. There’s no way that Levi wouldn’t like it too. 

“I want you to teach me,” he said, legs falling even further apart. “But, back at home, y’know.”

And of course Levi had acquiesced; he’d do anything Eren asked, within reason. Beyond it, even, and past the limits of time and space and all that good stuff that he whispers to Eren when he’s got him in his arms late at night. 

That’s how they find themselves here, Levi laying back on the bed, Eren kneeling over him and trying his absolute hardest to come up with something,  _ anything _ , hot.

Eren doesn’t know what it is about this stuff, but it stands that he’s never been good with words anyway, especially around Levi. Just being near Levi made his brain short circuit to the point where they had to hold ‘exposure therapy’ practice sessions so Eren wouldn’t beef every play because he was too nervous when Levi was around. Despite being a practiced skater, he’d trip over his own feet, trip his teammates _ — _ and not always on the ice. It didn’t matter that they were dating, had  _ been _ dating for close to a year. Levi made him  _ stupid _ . Stupid in love, but stupid nonetheless. 

“Uh,” Eren starts, because he tends to start with a whimper instead of a bang, “you ready for this shit?”

Levi raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, hit me with it big boy.”

Eren’s face scrunches up like he’s solving a nuclear physics problem with the math abilities of a toddler. Which are his genuine math abilities, but that’s okay.

“You _ — _ you got some legs on you, huh?”

Levi makes a face, and it’s not a good one. “Oh, babe. Take that again.”

“You ready for me to make you sweat? Sweat it up like a wild hog? Yeah?”  _ God _ , what the fuck. He knows that is not working in the slightest even as he says it, but its like his mouth opens and word scramble comes out. Like mad libs but not even funny. 

“Take a third _ — _ I _ — _ what is going through your head right now?”

The answer was not much, because he was too caught up in trying to think of something hot to say while Levi was naked beneath him, and his every thought was more about how beautiful Levi looked spread out on his bed. Lean and strong, back arching slightly up, towards Eren, like he was always kind of pulled to him _ — _ those were the kinds of things Eren thought of. But waxing poetic about how much he loved Levi, how gorgeous he was underneath him, didn’t sound like the types of things he should say when he was trying to work up to getting fucked,  _ hard _ . 

Sometimes, Levi whispered things like that in his ear, though. On slower, quieter nights, when they took their time to tear into each other. Obviously, different nights, different speeds. 

“O-okay, I’m about to take you to pound town so hard you’ll _ — _ ”

“Take a  _ fourth _ , Eren, christ _ — _ ” Levi doesn’t even finish his sentence before he dissolves into a fit of laughter, hands coming up to hide how his face is turning beet red. “I don’t even _ — _ ” Levi hiccups “ _ — _ need to hear the rest. Baby you sound so cute.”

“Cute?!” Now Eren’s face is red, blush reaching his ears. “I asked you to  _ teach _ me not just let me loose on you! I was flying blind!”

Levi’s in hysterics at this point, wiggling a bit from the thrall of his laughter, which, if Eren’s being honest, is fucking wonderful. And contagious. It’s not long before Eren’s leaning down, pressing his face into Levi’s neck and laughing with him, tears welling up in his eyes from just how  _ dumb _ he sounded. It wasn’t completely hopeless though, because it made Levi laugh, and anything that makes Levi laugh like that _ — _ free and sweet in Eren’s arms _ — _ is fine with him. 

“Oh you think it’s funny short stack?” Eren bites at Levi’s neck. “Think I’m some fool _ — _ ”

Levi huffs, grabbing Eren’s face between his hands. “Oh just _ — _ ”

And then he kisses him. They’re still laughing, breathing into each other’s mouths, but it’s good. Everything turns out to be good when they’re together, and Eren doesn’t even care that he made a fool of himself. He  _ loves _ Levi. Anything with him is something Eren’s happy to experience. 

“I love you, you shit,” Levi says against his lips. “Now come on, forget all that talk.” His tone changes from light with giggles to something that sends shivers down Eren’s spine and blood to someplace lower. “Get me ready, then.”

His hands leave his face to push at his shoulders, guiding him to where he wants him, and Eren’s more than happy to go there. 

“I love you,” Eren says against Levi’s hip, slowly kissing his way to the hair at the base of his cock. “You’re a terrible teacher.”

“I’m a better ref. Now put that mouth where it matters.”

So Eren does. 

They can’t keep it serious for too long, and it turns into the happy kind of sex, where they’re smiling like idiots while they scramble for purchase, chasing that closeness they need. 

A few fits of giggles later and they fall asleep tangled up in each other, Levi still occasionally repeating things Eren had thought would be any kind of hot until they pass out. 

The next morning, though. 

Eren and Levi stumble out of their room together, in various states of undress, to which Armin nearly leaps out of his skin while pouring cereal and sends it scattering over the counter. Strange reaction considering they do this practically every morning and Armin’s used to it by now. 

“Armin,” Levi says, frowning. “Everything okay?”

Armin stills for a second, blushing lightly, eyes flitting from the counter, to the two of them, to his bowl of cereal, back to them, and opens his mouth before he shuts it again. It’s like they’re watching a human being have what could only be described as an internal server error. A few moments later Armin takes a deep breath. 

“These walls are thin, you know.”

Eren and Levi pause, glancing at each other.

“And while I’m not too embarrassed about hearing you guys have sex, since I’m sure you hear Erwin and I all the time, I’m mostly embarrassed about how  _ shit _ my best friend is at dirty talk. Like, really Eren? ‘Sweat it up like a wild hog’? A  _ hog _ ? Shit, Eren. And ‘pound town’ _ — _ I, Levi I am so sorry that you have to put up with that. That’s just sad.”

“Hey,” Levi interjects, “I think it’s cute. It’s better than ‘oh yeah big daddy give me your huge cock’. That’s rudimentary, Armin.”

The blush Armin had earlier comes back full force, spreading over his cheeks like wildfire. “That’s not my fault. Erwin likes the cheesy porn lines. Blame him.”

“Weird of him, but okay.”

Eren rolls his eyes, then laughs, leaning into Levi. “Whatever. We all suck at it sometimes. It’s fine.”

“Not all of us,” Levi quips, wrapping his arm around Eren’s waist to pull him in for a kiss on the cheek. “But we love each other anyway.”

“Yeah.” Eren turns to kiss him, this time on the lips. “We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://graves-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
